Government of Margovya (History of Margovya)
This article is about the history of Margovyan Government during he reign of its presidents in detail. For the incumbent members of the Margovyan Government, please see . The Republic of Margovya is a small resource-rich country landlocked in the middle of South America, a few degrees south of the equator. Its history dates back to he 1500's, when Christopher Columbus discovered the remains of the ancient Arbat Civilization, where revoluionists Gaspar del Enriquez anr Enrique Noguiera would see the civilization's prophecy, which states that the town shall be conquered a score (20 years) after its discovery, and must be freed after at mot 300 years of colonization. In 1805, the ancient Arbat town, gathered with two more neighboring regions, and formed the Nation and Government of Margovya. On 1892, it was reconquered by the Russian Empire, and finally became the Republic of Margovya on 1923. This is a detailed summary of the Margovyan Government during the reigns of its succeeding leaders after the nation gained independence. Pre-War Era Term 1 (Post-Revolution Period) * Period: April 6, 1923 - April 6, 1926 * President: * Vice President: * Significant Events: # April 18, 1923 - The Margovyan Federalist Party is formed in lieu of the Liberal Party of Margovya, which was dissolved on 1917. # April 19, 1923 - Margovyan Revolution: President Agpayev sends a telegram to Russian Premier Vladimir Lenin demanding that he declare the Revolution over in favor of Margovya. Lenin declines; Agpayev sends in a batallion of revolutionists to Russia. # April 28, 1923 - Margovyan Revolution: Premier Lenin finally signs the Indpendence of Margovya and orders all Russian forces to return to Russia, although some of the soldiers either settled in Margovya, married Margovyan women, or kept terrorizing the country, but were quickly caught and were deported. # May 5, 1923 - All soldiers and revolutionists who participated in the war were awarded as Heroes of the Republic of Margovya # May 28, 1923 - President Agpayev signs the Independence Day Constitution, the current constitution of the country. # July 7, 1923 - The Senate is assembled: thirty people who are worthy of holding a position in the government (most of which are former revolutionists) are given a seat in the Senate. # August 11, 1923 - The House of Representatives is established: ninety (three from each province; two are electable, and one is appointable) members of the Margovyan Triangle are given a seat in the House of Representatives. # August 19, 1923 - Sampuva has officially became the thirty-first province in Margovya: three seats were added to the House of Representatives. # January 16, 1924 - The Ministry of Foreign Affairs was established. # February 29, 1924 - Margovya joins the League of Nations. # March 31, 1924 - First anniversary of the Declaration of Independence: President Agpayev reenacts the declaration itself, followed by a small party with some government officials at the Margovyan Palace. # June 3, 1924 - The Ministry of Tourism was established. # September 1, 1924 - The local government system was reopened after it was closed during the Margovyan Revolution: a massive elections across the country was opened for all men and women 21 years old and above. # October 18, 1924 - First job fair in Margovya: Over 1,500,000 unemployed Margovyan citizens were hired for different jobs and were trained to do their jobs well. # December 8, 1924 - First corruption attempt in Margovya: An undisclosed politician tried to steal about 300,000 margots from the Margovyan bank. Caught in the act, and so President Agpayev ordered imprisonment as punishment for corruption. # February 6, 1925 - First highway in Margovya: The Subokov-Sugalskaya highway was finished. # August 11, 1925 - The House of Justices was established: twelve justices were appointed into the seat, led by the Chief Justice, assisted by the Senior Associate Justice and Associate Justice. # March 1, 1926 - The first democratic elections for presidency were held: President Agpayev wins a second term against Paciano Ocampo of the Colorado Party. # March 13, 1926 - The Partido dos Illhucionados was dissolved; there are now only three political parties in Margovya. # April 6, 1926 - President Agpayev makes his second inauguration. * GDP Growth, January 1, 1924: 5.70% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1925: 9.00% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1926: 11.38% * Exchange Rate, April 6, 1926: m1.87 against 1 US$ * Overall Rating: Very Positive (72.23%) Term 2 (Period of Redevelopment) * Period: April 6, 1926 - April 6, 1929 * President: , * Vice President: , * Significant Events: # May 31, 1926 - The first State of the Nation Address was given: everything that has happened the entire year was reported by the President in front of about a million people at Club Agrovich in Gaskoniyov (now Ikulsk). # June 27, 1926 - President Agpayev dies from heart attack at the palace; Vice President Juan Maryanov immediately takes over, Senator was handpicked by Maryanov as the new Vice President. # May 19, 1927 - Calduva City of Marginalia del Norte becomes the Province of Calduva. # August 18, 1927 - After some debate regarding the geographical position of two provinces in Margovya, Marginalia del Norte becomes Marginalia del Sur, and vice versa. # September 9, 1927 - Rodriguez region, which used to contain nine provinces, is split into two: Lukorev (to hold Marginalia del Notre, del Sur, and Petrov), and Queruva (to hold Artesenas, Calduva, Viktoriyovskaya, Sampuva, Ratoroncios and Queruva). # October 1, 1927 - The city of Parovsky, Sta. Susana, is established as the thirty-third province of Margovya. # February 4, 1928 - Partido delos Desperados is dissolved. Margovya now only has two political parties: the Margovyan Federalist Party and Colorado Party of Margovya. # January 12, 1929 - Because of numerous crimes hindering the industrialization of Margovya, the Death Penalty Bill is passed by the Senate. # March 4, 1929 - In the first election that finally allowed women to be elected in a high government position, President Maryanov is successfully elected for a second term against Colorado Party Representative , grandmother of Former Vice President and great-grandmother of Incumbent Vice President . * GDP Growth, January 1, 1927: 9.78% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1928: 8.79% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1929: 10.03% * Exchange Rate, April 6, 1929: m1.32 against 1 US$ * Overall Rating: Excellent (86.71%) Term 3 (Period of Industrialization) * Period: April 6, 1929 - April 6, 1932 * President: * Vice President: * Significant Events: # September 12, 1929 - Margovya inherits twelve naval bases in the Russian Soviet Socialist Republic as payment of the conquerors for the damages brought about by the Russian Imperialism and the Margovyan Revolution. # November 4, 1929 - The Special Forces is introduced in the Margovyan Armed Forces. # January 23, 1930 - The Colorado Party of Margovya is dissolved, and is immediately replaced by the Socialist Party of Margovya, in a nod to the influences of Russian Imperialism in Margovya. # April 19, 1930 - The Margovyan Stock Exchange is established. # June 18, 1930 - From 21, the legal age in Margovya is now 18. This change is due to the large demand for employees. # July 4, 1930 - The province of Tidzhomov emerges. # July 9, 1930 - The Death Penalty Act of 1930 is signed by President Juan Maryanov, effective January 1, 1931. # September 9, 1930 - A research study showed that the least income that a normal Margovyan employee can earn is about m950, or about $865, hinting a faster industrialization for the country. # February 5, 1931 - Tidzhomov is split into two: Tidzhomov Occidental, and Tidzhomov Oriental. # April 8, 1931 - Aside from the Director General, the Ministry of Defense has also required the Margovyan National Police to appoint a Chief of Police for every province. # May 12, 1931 - The Republican Bureau of Investigation (RBI) is established. # July 21, 1931 - Margovya is officially an industrialized country because of its continuously growing economy and rapid progress towards prosperity. # November 15, 1931 - 1932 General Elections: Former revolutionist and now Senator formally runs for president under the newly-established Socialist Party of Margovya. A slight tension between her and President Maryanov emerges. # February 29, 1932 - Juana Arbatskaya won the elections and is the first woman elected as president. * GDP Growth, January 1, 1930: 8.90% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1931: 9.94% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1932: 10.03% * Exchange Rate, April 6, 1932: m1.07 against 1 US$ * Overall Rating: Excellent (90.06%) Term 4 (Period of Globalization) * Period: April 6, 1932 - April 6, 1935 * President: * Vice President: * Significant Events: # April 11, 1932 - The first senatorial and minority conclaves were conducted. # May 24, 1932 - The Ministry of Highways and Transportation was established. # August 15, 1932 - The Margovyan Commission on Elections and Government, or simply the Government Commission, was established. # October 13, 1932 - President Arbatskaya included several more crimes into the Death Penalty Act, including smuggling of drugs or other contraband products, human trafficking, drug trafficking, drug pushing/dealing, attempted rape, attempted murder and estafa. # February 4, 1933 - The Margovyan margot officially became stronger than the US Dollar, its exchange rate being m0.9865 against 1 US$. # March 31, 1933 - Margovya celebrates its tenth Independence Day Celebration, President Arbatskaya gives a speech regarding how Margovya has blossomed since after the Margovyan Revolution. # June 19, 1933 - Chaco War: President Arbatskaya sends out at least 25,000 soldiers to aid Bolivia in the Chaco War against Paraguay. # September 4, 1933 - 1933 Mid-term Elections: President Arbatskaya suspended the elections in provinces that do not allow women to vote, the list including Bonjoaya, Viktoriyovskaya, and Calduva. # October 2, 1933 - The Amazona Pass that passes between the cities of Amazona, Pontival and Fyodorov, Quintin del Pan, which is separated by a part of the Amazon River, is opened. # March 3, 1934 - Chaco War: Margovya's naval base in Llamadovskaya Port in Pontival is invaded by Paraguayan forces, snorkeling through the Amazon River to sneak in the base, killing at least 13,000 navy soldiers. # July 7, 1934 - Chaco War: Three Falcon aircrafts flown by Margovyans, five Falcons flown by Bolivians and one P-26 flown by Margovyan ace Roland Kasimirov was shut down by Paraguayan forces. Casimiro was captured and ransomed for 7,000 margots. # November 11, 1934 - Independent candidate runs for president and "challenges" re-electionist Arbatskaya. # March 4, 1935 - President Arbatskaya loses to Amrovich's 79.51% vote. Amrovich becomes the first president to be elected from an independent party. * GDP Growth, January 1, 1933: 10.15% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1934: 10.98% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1935: 11.02% * Exchange Rate, April 6, 1935: m0.8929 against 1 US$ * Overall Rating: Outstanding (97.24%) Term 5 (Three Years to Ultimate Prosperity) * Period: April 6, 1935 - April 6, 1938 * President: * Vice President: * Significant Events: # May 27, 1935 - President Amrovich presents her vision, called "Three Years to Ultimate Prosperity", which aims to improve Margovyan economy to an impossible extent, during her first State of the Nation Address. # June 12, 1935 - Chaco War ends; Margovyan forces who were sent to Chaco returned to Margovya. # August 16, 1935 - President Amrovich signs the Income Tax Act of 1935, which aims to increase the income tax from 41% to 64% on individuals and from 43% to 65% on corporations, effective January 1, 1936. # December 24, 1935 - President Amrovich includes libel, attempted robbery, attempted hostage, tresspassing, extortion, attempted extortion and forgery to crimes subject to death penalty. # January 12, 1936 - From 18, the legal age in Margovya is now set to 12 to further increase Margovya's labor force. # March 24, 1936 - The Ministry of Tourism had Llamadovskaya Port shut down and turned into a tourist spot, rendering mainland Margovya baseless. # August 11, 1936 - President Amrovich included profanity, libel, and illegal gambling among the crimes subject to death penalty. # September 7, 1936 - 1936 Mid-term elections: President Amrovich ordered the governors of the provinces of Bonjoaya, Calduva, Encantovich and Povida to step down from their positions for not letting women to vote. # October 14, 1936 - Six journalists from the editorial board of the Margovyan Daily Inquirer were sentenced to death via guillotine for libel after writing an editorial in the newsletter's October 12 issue criticizing President Amrovich's administration and her "Three Years to Ultimate Prosperity". Journalists all over Margovya declare October 14 "Black News Day" and therefore all newsletter companies all over the country will have to suspend publish of the daily newsletter for the day. # November 5, 1936 - First coup attempting to overthrow President Amrovich from her position: a group of journalists all over Margovya, accompanied by journalists from neighboring countries and some soldiers from the Margovyan Army besiege the Margovyan Palace for at five days, until the governmant's "special forces", which were later confirmed to have been President Amrovich's private army, have defeated the opposing forces. The leaders of the siege were sentenced to death via firing squad for "treason" on November 13. # January 18, 1937 - Second coup attempting to overthrow President Amrovich from her position: eighteen members of the House of Representatives filed an impeachment case against President Amrovich, while accomplices from the RBI, with orders from Vice President Kumlidov, kill people who have the potential to become the President's witness. # April 11, 1937 - A total of 18 out of 30 Senators voted to convict President Amrovich of corruption and abuse of power; impeachment failed to overthrow President Amrovich from her position. # June 18, 1937 - The city of Ruma Verde is separated from Galdia and is declared the thirty-sixth province of Margovya. # June 30, 1937 - A significant decrease in population was recorded in the country due to high mortality caused by millions of people being subjected into death penalty. # August 9, 1937 - Third coup attempting to overthrow President Amrovich from her position: over 50,000 citizens of Margovya, accompanied with hundreds of soldiers from the Margovyan Army holds the Margovyan Palace hostage for 24 hours demanding President Amrovich to step down from her position, however, Amrovich has evacuated the Palace a few minutes before the siege happened. # November 23, 1937 - Three members of the House of Representatives were sentenced to death penalty after criticizing President Amrovich's administration in front of hundreds of students in a seminar at Calduva State University. # January 16, 1938 - Several members of the Senate and House of Representatives, with Vice President Kumlidov as accomplice, attempted to assassinate President Amrovich via ambush. The suspects were tried but were acquitted by the House of Justices. # April 6, 1938 - President Amrovich ran for second term but lost to Margovyan Federalist Party candidate Vladimir Agpayev by a huge margin. * GDP Growth, January 1, 1936: -6.31% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1937: -11.15% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1938: -12.98% * Exchange Rate, April 6, 1938: m19.97 against 1 US$ * Overall Rating: Horrifying (3.79%) World War II Term 6 (Invasion and War) * Period: April 6, 1938 - April 23, 1943 * President: , * Vice President: , * Significant Events: #May 23, 1938 - President Agpayev presents his plans on improving Margovya despite the long-term effects of the Great Depression and former President Amrovich's "Three Years to Ultimate Prosperity", some of which involves reverting former President Amrovich's executive orders. #June 12, 1938 - From 12, President Agpayev returns the legal age in Margovya to 18, as he sees that parents of two or more children of ages 12 to 17, who haven't reached the retirement age of 70 (most of them are in between 35 and 50 years of age) have resigned from their jobs so that they can let their children work to support them instead, and seeing this as a reason why children from 12 to 17 comprises 37.98% of Margovyan labor force. #June 17, 1938 - Five days after the Reverted Legal Age Law was implemented, parents of children ages 12 to 17 who have been forced to return to the labor force started a protest on the Margovyan Palace, and was rendered jobless by the Margovyan government. #August 8, 1938 - President Agpayev signs the Reverted Death Penalty Law, which reverts all changes that President Amrovich did on the Death Penalty Law, effective January 1, 1939. #November 2, 1938 - Duyao was established as the thirty-seventh province of Margovya. #April 2, 1939 - The Maryanov province, which is in honor of former President , was established as the thirty-eighth province of Margovya about one and a half years after his death. #May 17, 1939 - Port Llamadovskaya was closed for tourists, and was prepared for renovation. #August 18, 1939 - President Agpayev was ambushed on his way to a charity event in Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya; his would-have-been assassin was discovered to have been an accomplice of former President Amrovich. #October 3, 1939 - The Margovyan World War II Organization is established following the onset of the Second World War on September 27, 1939. #November 27, 1939 - President Agpayev revises the Income Tax of 1935, called the Comprehensive Income Tax Act of 1939, which reduces income tax from 64% to 49% on individuals, and from 65% to 46% on corporations, effective January 1, 1940. #February 29, 1940 - Port Llamadovskaya was reopened for the Margovyan Navy. #March 1, 1940 - World War II: President Agpayev was shot in the heart by an unknown assailant while delivering a speech in the Margovyan World War II Organization; Vice President Vladislav Amrovich was sworn in as the sixth president of Margovya two hours and forty-one minutes after President Agpayev was pronounced dead. Duyao Representative was appointed by new President Amrovich as the new Vice President. #March 2, 1940 - World War II: President Amrovich was shot in the chest by apparently the same assailant who killed President Agpayev; President Amrovich survives. #March 5, 1940 - President Amrovich officially announces Margovya's participation in the World War II. #March 12, 1940 - The Margovyan War Cabinet is reassembled. #March 18, 1940 - World War II, Japanese Invasion: The first batch of Japanese militants attack the Ikulsk Nuclear Tower; attacks misfire and hit Port Llamadovskaya. #November 15, 1940 - World War II: President Amrovich decided to suspend any political activity, including the March 1941 general elections and the September 1942 mid-term elections while the war is going on. #March 12, 1941 - Japanese Invasion: At least 236,000 Margovyans amongst the casualties of the massive bombing of the province of Gastastolinsky (which will later be renamed Arbatskaya). #April 18, 1941 - Japanese Invasion: President Amrovich's presidential chopper was ambushed by the Japanese invaders while going to Sta. Conrada, Quintin del Pan for the Margovyan World War II Organization Seminar; President Amrovich survives, but all the other passengers were declared dead. #November 17, 1941 - Japanese Invasion: at least 20,000 Margovyans among the casualties on the series of attacks made by the invaders as retaliation for the death of three Japanese soldiers. #December 7, 1941 - Japanese Invasion: President Amrovich was on the way to the US for a state visit regarding the World War II when Japan dropped a bomb on the Pearl Harbor, the impact rendering the chopper obsolete and crashing into the ground. President Amrovich survives, but was temporarily paralyzed after the impact heavily damaged his spinal cord. #March 13, 1942 - Japanese Invasion: Over 3,000 Margovyans were forced to walk from Laduva, Povida to Pozzorubio Bridge in Gaskoniyov (now known as Ikulsk) without food or water support, the process ending March 17; thousands of Margovyans were killed for escaping from what was called the Margovyan version of the Death March. #April 23, 1943 - Japanese Invasion: The Japanese invaders have successfully and completely conquered Margovya, and forced all people in the country who are holding any government position to step down from their positions. Those who refuse to give up their positions were added in Margovya's death toll; one of which was Vice President Dupayev. However, they retained the position of President, but President Amrovich was rendered powerless on what has become the Puppet Government of Margovya, under the new Margovyan Prime Minister Hikori Takayashi. * GDP Growth, January 1, 1939: 9.91% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1940: 7.54% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1941: 4.42% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1942: 2.46% * GDP Growth, January 1, 1943: 0.65% * Exchange Rate, April 23, 1943: m22.97 against 1 US$ * Overall Rating: 46.74% (Satisfactory) Term 7 (The Puppet Government of Margovya) * Period: April 23, 1943 - October 5, 1944 * President: * Vice President: None * Prime Minister: Hikori Takayashi * Significant Events: #April 27, 1943 - Over 8,000 soldiers of the Margovyan Navy, over 20,000 from the Margovyan Army, over 4,000 from the Air-force, and over 2,000 from the Special Forces flee Margovya and take refuge on twelve different Margovyan naval bases all over Russia in preparation into reclaiming Margovya from the Japanese occupants. Category:Margovya Category:Government Category:Politics (History of Margovya)